Time to face the truth
by daiyna.x
Summary: IkexZelda songfic, The story's about Ike trying to win the heart of princesses Zelda


**Hi there! This is my second songfic ^-^ hope you like it!!!**

**This is a fic about Ike walking through the streets of Delfino Plaza and he happens to come by a certain Princess-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I do**

Ike was walking through the streets of Delfino Plaza, just when he happens to walk by a certain princess, "Princess Zelda," Ike whispered to himself, standing there, staring at her beautiful figure.

It was a sunny day at Delfino Plaza, a beautiful day just for the smashers to hang around, go shopping, meet up with friends, but today was different for Ike, today he's going to try and ask Zelda out.

"It's now or never," Ike was about to walk over to her lone figure, but as if out of the blue, THAT person just happens to get there first "Link-" Ike said between clenched teeth.

Rumors tell that Zelda and Link are the new 'couple', Ike, failed decided to try again next time "maybe I'll try again tomorrow," Ike said, now in a depressed mood, walking away from the two, he had his hands in his pockets and when he looks back, he sees Link having his dirty hands around Zelda "enjoy it while it last Link."

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Next day back again at Delfino Plaza, Ike waited for his princess to show up because today was Saturday and Saturday in girl translation means hangin out with your friends and go 'Non-stop shopping' -that's what Marth told Ike, because Marth asked Peach if she needed any help with her shopping and what a BIG mistake that was.

Ike chuckled to himself remembering the time Marth told him that and the expression on his face while he was talking about it was priceless; Ike thought 'at least Marth is in a happy relationship,' Ike, standing up, he decided that he'll go get a drink, just when, at the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of Zelda.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"She's here" Ike was now walking towards her, first looking around if she was alone, "good she's alone" Ike's heart was pumping faster than an engine in a racing car and the butterflies in his stomach came back again, just when he was about 3 m away from her Peach happens to call her name "hi Zelda!" Ike again, disappointed, just walked on, looking down at the floor and hopes Zelda won't notice him.

When they were just an inch away from each other there shoulders brushed and Ike looked up, getting lost in a sea of blue, as he looked into those eyes, time stopped and he couldn't help but blush, Zelda also looking into his eyes blushed "Hi Ike" time started to go back to normal for Ike as Zelda stood there waiting for a reply.

Snapping back to reality Ike just ignored her and started to walk again, not even giving a hello back, he thought to himself 'It's better this way,' Zelda still standing there was just staring at his back wondering what the heck just happened,

"What's wrong with him?" Peach said walking up to Zelda,

"I don't know?" Zelda now turning around to face Peach "let's go now peach"

"Okay," the two princesses walked away leaving a lonely mercenary behind 'Goodbye Zelda,' Ike trailed.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

It was getting late now, the sky was covered with dark clouds, threatening Ike that is what about to rain and it was giving the expression of what Ike was feeling right now, depressed and ready to cry, He was walking through the battlefield thinking of reasons why he can't be with Zelda, just when it starts to rain, with his hair now all messy and wet, usually he'd quickly run to shelter but this time he didn't care, he looked up at the sky and he stood there with his eyes closed and just let the rain wash away his tears and sorrow.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

:'[ ready to cry here, sorry to end it this way I was thinking of writing a sequel to this, review if you think I should, please n thank u!


End file.
